


The Tale of Shoeless Kate

by KGoblin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Country & Western, Gambling, Gun Violence, Past Violence, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: The wild and weird tale of a bandit who breaks more than just the bones of those she dislikes and the hearts of ladies she saves!Shoeless Kate Smalls is a outlaw in the frontiers of New Albion, a massive expanse of wild greenery and lawless mountains. She controls the small town of Green Gulch with a benevolent hand, and all who live near the area know that her hide is stronger than steel. But the Law is coming to Green Gulch, and Kate will have to trust in more than her own superhuman abilities to keep her people safe.





	The Tale of Shoeless Kate

Wanted!

For multiple accounts of murder, animal murder, armed robbery, stagecoach robbery, arson, theft, horse theft, and moonshining,

Katja “Shoeless Kate” Smalls,

Last seen near the town of Green Gulch.

$1,000,000

Wanted dead or alive.

* * *

Katja grabbed the wanted poster off the wall, smirking. They had included an artist's rendition of her this time along with a description, and the reward had doubled. She repinned the poster onto the board, in the center, over other posters.

“This will lead to a lot of fun,” she said, sauntering off back towards the saloon. Her seat at the blackjack table was still open, and the bartender brought over a fresh bottle of whiskey.

“Y'ain't gonna have to wait for them bounty hunters long,” the blackjack dealer said, dealing out her cards, “Most of em'll probably be green as grass to the business, but it'll be a bit of fun for ya to take'm down.”

“I was hoping they'd finally mention my abilities on the posters,” Katja said, frowning as she saw her cards. A two of hearts and a three of clubs. She rapped her knuckles on the table to ask for another card.

“Y'know they ain't gon do that,” the dealer said, flipping over another card for her, nine of clubs, “Ain't no one gonna believe a million dollar bounty on a woman who ain't hurt by nothin but drink. Hell, I wouldn't if'n you didn't have that duel with the ole sheriff.”

Katja smirked at the memory as she motioned for another card. “I still remember the look on his face when I let him unload that iron of his at me and not a one of the bullets broke skin. I think it was worth a day of patching up my shirt.”

“The ladies over't the Madam's were certainly thankful,” the dealer said, flipping over another card for her. Nine of diamonds. Katja groaned as her chips were lost yet again, and took a swig of her whiskey.


End file.
